


soft

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Kissing, Other, wine makes g’raha a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: A matter is settled in an interesting way thanks to wine.





	soft

The wine had gone to their head quicker than they imagined it would. Or perhaps their friends were partially to blame in how they encouraged everyone to not hold back in the slightest with the bottles of wine consistently brought to their table.

  
The Scions were a hot mess for certain, but it is nice to shed that refinement every once in a while.

  
Although it’s not just refinement, no, the Warrior of Darkness is also lowering their guard around the one person their heart has grown set on. They end up leaning against the wall for support, having ditched their drink some time ago in favor of impulsively reaching out to trace their fingers over G’raha’s ears.

  
So soft to the touch, and they twitched gently as their initial touches continued into a full-on petting. It’s at least an entire minute in before they realize what they’re doing, and how close they’re standing near G’raha now. The haze of being so uninhibited has them acting on little curiosities, and surprisingly the Exarch doesn’t flinch at all.

  
“Sorry I couldn’t help myself.”

  
“It’s okay. I don’t mind if it’s you.” He states in a reassuring way.

  
The Warrior notices the way G’raha’s cheeks are dark. Probably from the wine, but possibly also from what’s happening. Either way they take it as encouragement.

  
“You’re _really _soft.”

  
This time when they pet G’raha’s head, they run their fingers through his hair, watching the way his eyes close from the gentleness of the gesture. It’s so cute; the Warrior lets out a low exhale, the breaths certainly able to be felt across G’raha’s lips because an indiscernible noise escapes him seconds later.

  
“Am I?” The Exarch starts, a slight nervousness evident in his posture, but he manages well-enough with the way the alcohol has numbed his better judgment, making him bolder. “It’s only fair I see if you are too, right?”

  
Their eyes meet, and the Warrior simply curves their lips into a knowing smile.

  
G’raha takes it as permission, reaching out to lightly run his fingertips against their hairline, gradually carding through their hair. It’s when his hand settles against the back of their neck that his eyes lower to slits, a faint murmur heard from him.

  
“Although…I feel I already know the answer.”

  
And then he kisses them.

  
It’s been so long, too long, since this sort of intimacy has been given to them. At first it’s surreal, their chest warm at the prospect of finally knowing where this man’s affections lie. Any sort of coherent thought vanishes with how the Warrior is immediately spellbound. Their hand curls into red-grey locks, a shudder passing through their frame as they let G’raha take control of the kiss and their body. He can feel his crystal arm wrap around their waist just as he nips on their lower lip, making their mouth pliant to the tongue that seeks out their own.

  
Somewhere in the background their friends are nearby, possibly able to see all of this unfold, but they can think of nothing other than the way G’raha is intent on stealing their every breath. He kisses them as if he’s dying for it, deprived of the taste and feel of them for years. They can’t deny how their body craves him, heart overruling their senses as their grip tightens in his hair and against the cloak on his chest.

  
It’s when they end up against the wall that there’s a momentary reprieve.

  
He seems reluctant to pull back, the hand resting on their hip unmoving, almost possessively so.

  
“I was right…you are very soft…especially here…”

  
The hand tangled in the Warrior’s hand runs down along the side of their neck so that G’raha can instead brush his thumb along their lower lip that is reddening from such needy kisses.

Something about the touch is alarmingly intimate, almost as much as the kiss, and it possesses them to part their lips and kiss on the tip of his finger.

  
“Are you done?”

  
At first he doesn’t respond with how his focus is torn between the Warrior’s gaze and the way they’ve teased him. He leans in closer, tilting his head in to brush his mouth against the side of their neck. Faintly he drags his teeth over their skin as means of enacting his own form of teasing.

  
“Only as done as you want me to be.”

  
He’d do anything for them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryne: hey where’s g’raha and wol?
> 
> Urianger: Dost mine eyes betray me?
> 
> Y’shtola: What’s happening now?
> 
> Thancred: Ryne cover your eyes!
> 
> Ryne: Mffft!!! Dad!!
> 
> Urianger: Thou art well off not knowing 
> 
> Y’shtola: Urianger...I’m blind, not stupid 
> 
> :’) you know that’s their reactions


End file.
